Cambiando el destino
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Ren ha peleado duro para poder ser dueño de su vida y escapar de su destino, pero aprenderá que de lo único que es imposible escapar es del amor. RenxTamao dedicado a ire yamichii.
1. Dueño de su destino

**Capítulo 1.- Dueño de su destino**

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo en la bañera que el agua se encontraba fría, sin embargo, a Ren no le importaba. Seguía recostado en el borde de porcelana, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en la llamada telefónica que había recibido unas horas antes. No había podido dormir a causa de ello, y ahí estaba ahora, tomando un baño a solo unas pocas horas del amanecer.

Algo en esa llamada lo mantenía incómodo. No era solo un presentimiento sino la certeza de saber que todo aquello que tenía que ver con los Tao no podía traer algo bueno. Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que Ren odiaba ser un Tao. Odiaba el día en el que su padre había decidido darle su apellido y había transformado su vida por completo.

Esos pensamientos le obligaron a recordar a su madre, una mujer buena y hermosa, cuyo único error había sido enamorarse demasiado de un hombre que no la merecía. Ren lamentaba no poder rememorarla con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que había sido muy feliz a su lado.

El joven Tao suspiró fustrado. Odiaba ponerse nostálgico, odiaba saber que su vida era un infierno y sobre todo, odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Decidió salir de la bañera y comenzar con su día. No iba a permitir que esa llamada lo arruinara todo.

Ren miró el reloj en la pared: eran casi las seis de la mañana, por lo que se apresuró a vestirse con un pantalón negro formal y una camisa blanca, la cual arremangó hasta la altura de los codos. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y salió de su departamento tratando de no despertar a ninguno de sus empleados. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el joven Tao se detuvo, sorprendido al ver a una persona frente a él.

-¡M-Madre..!-

-Buen día, Ren.- saludó una elegante mujer de mediana edad.

El muchacho hizo una respetuosa reverencia y adquirió una actitud de sumisión. La fría imagen de esa mujer siempre le causaba esa reacción, desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando era un niño pequeño.

-Vine por ti para que tengamos esa charla de la que te hablé anoche, por teléfono.- dijo la dama mirándo fijamente al joven -Sé que no ibas a presentarte a la cita, ¿o me equivoco?

Ren desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. A esas alturas le sorprendía que su familia no entendiera los motivos de su rechazo y alejamiento. La mujer suspiró con resignación

-Es algo muy importante, Ren. Nos involucra a todos en esta familia. Así que me gustaría que tomaras esto con más madurez.

Sin decir más, Ren asintió e hizo una seña a su madrastra para que comenzara a caminar. Ran Tao insistió en que el joven abordara la limusina junto con ella, pero él prefirió ir en su propio automovil. La siguió hasta la mansión Tao, el lugar que había sido su hogar durante muchos años y que le traía recuerdos bastantes dolorosos. Ren no pudo evitar que su semblante se endureciera. Había luchado demasiado por huir de ese sitio y deseaba mantener la promesa de no tener que regresar jamás. Pero ahí estaba.

-Espera un momento, Ren. Vuelvo enseguida.- dijo la mujer antes de salir del recibidor, donde el muchacho esperaba.

En tanto, el joven Tao inspeccionó el lugar. Era tal y como lo recordaba: los mismos muebles antiguos y retratos en las paredes y algunas repisas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas fotografías. Todas aquellas en las que aparecía Jun, su hermana mayor. La mirada de Ren mostraba un profundo enojo, y a la vez pesar. La echaba mucho de menos. De no haber sido por ella no habría podido soportar su vida en ese lugar. Jun había sido lo único bueno que había tenido.

Ran regresó al recibidor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ella puso una bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Te sirvo un poco de té?- le preguntó a Ren, quien seguía de pie, observando todo a su alrededor.

-No te molestes, madre. Vamos directo al grano.

-¿No puedes disimular tan solo un instante lo mucho que odias esta casa?- cuestionó la mujer, sonriéndo con burla.

-¿Qué ha pasado con las fotografías de mi hermana?

-Fueron ordenes de En. No actúes como si fuera culpa mía.

Ren suspiró frustrado antes de dirigirse a un sofá y tomar asiento frente a la esposa de su padre.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que debemos hablar?

-Supongo que sabías que tu padre ha estado de viaje desde hace semanas.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Se extraña su presencia en la empresa.- contestó Ren con sarcásmo. Su madrastra ignoró el comentario.

-Él no ha ido a un viaje de negocios, como todos creen. Él...fue a realizarse algunas pruebas médicas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el joven Tao, adquiriéndo un semblante serio.

-Tu padre está muriendo, Ren. El cáncer pulmonar que padece ha invadido ya otros sitios de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Los médicos creen que con el tratamiento...puede ser hasta un año.

Ren permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos. Definitivamente, En Tao no era una de las personas que más apreciara en el mundo, pero tampoco le deseaba la suerte que estaba padeciendo.

-Hay algo que tu padre desea antes de morir.- dijo Ran, sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiere verte casado, Ren.

-Es absurdo. ¿Qué interés puede tener en que yo consiga una esposa?

-Entiéndelo. Quiere tener el gusto de ver a su hijo perpetuando su legado.

-Ya ha tenido ese gusto. ¿Acaso lo olvidan?

-¡No es igual, Ren! Además, tú eres su único hijo.

-No sé qué les hace pensar que aceptaré algo como eso.

-Tan solo piénsalo. Permite que En tenga esa dicha.

-Me sorprende que me lo pidan. Tal parece que los años han ablandado el carácter de mi padre. Si hubiese sido antes, me habría llevado a empujones a mi propia boda sin importarle mi opinión.

-Veo que para tí, En sigue siendo culpable. ¿Hasta cuando entenderás que no fue su decisión?

-Tampoco hizo algo por impedirlo. Obedeció al Consejo sin importarle pasar por encima de ella.

-¡Eso fue distinto! ¡Tú eres su heredero!

-¡Ella no tenía la culpa de no ser el varón que ustedes habían deseado! ¡Era su hija, maldición!

Ren se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Tener aquella conversación lo había alterado demasiado y usualmente no permitía que los demás percibieran sus emociones. Respiró hondo hasta que pudo calmarse un poco.

-No quiero tener que discutir más esto, madre. Me niego a una boda.

-No me respondas ahora, Ren. Piénsalo con más calma. Piensa que En podrá morir tranquilo si accedes.

El joven Tao no dijo más. Hizo una reverencia y se despidió de su madrastra, y salió apresurado de la mansión. Se sentía demasiado alterado. En su interior, toda la rabia que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida clamaba por ser liberada. ¿Cómo podía su padre hacer una petición así cuando le había causado tanto sufrimiento?

Ren sabía que su vida había sido mejor antes de ser un Tao. Cuando era solo un niño que no sabía que había sido concebido en pecado. Su madre había sido una joven hermosa. No hizo falta mucho para que llamara la atención del poderoso En Tao. Ella entregó todo su corazón a una relación que no tenía un futuro. Ese hombre ya estaba unido en matrimonio y no tenía más que ofrecerle que unas migajas de su amor. Aun así, la madre de Ren lo amo demasiado.

Cuando ella dió a luz a ese bebé, él siguió con su vida como si ellos no existieran. Y a pesar de eso, esa dulce mujer continuó amándolo, casi tanto como amaba a su pequeño hijo. Ren era un niño dulce e inocente, lleno de amor por su madre y era feliz a pesar de no tener a un padre a su lado.

Luego las cosas cambiaron. Su madre se notaba triste y cansada la mayor parte del tiempo y él no sabía lo que ocurría. Después, lo llevó a conocer a un hombre, que más tarde sabría que era su padre. Entonces su madre fue a dar a un hospital. A partir de ese momento, los recuerdos de Ren comenzaron a enturbiarse y poco después, se convirtió en el heredero de los Tao.

Sabía lo que eso implicaba. Estaba consciente de que su vida estaba llena de reglas y restricciones y que él no era dueño de sus propias decisiones. Y lo odiaba. Pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a revelarse contra su destino. Él no iba a ser como Jun.

Su hermana había sido una víctima de su propio destino. En y Ran siempre se lamentaron de su condición femenina. Ambos deseaban un heredero. Pero el parto de Ran había sido bastante difícil y ella había corrido con suerte al sobrevivir de aquello. Después, ella quedó imposibilitada para concebir, y años más tarde, En llevó a su hijo ilegítimo a vivir con ellos, como el heredero de los Tao.

Jun se había mostrado reticente a la llegada de aquel niño. Había decidido que en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, iba a poner en su lugar al pequeño bastardo, sin embargo, cuando Jun lo tuvo enfrente, no pudo evitar sentir pena...y un inesperado deseo de protegerlo. Le bastó ver su carita y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para quererlo. Ren también llegó a amar a su hermana.

Ren y Jun mantenían un cariño fuerte y una extrema complicidad. Ren era el único que sabía sobre el amor secreto de su hermana. Sabía que deseaban casarse, pero entonces en destino alcanzó a Jun. Por orden de la dinastía, ella fue obligada a contraer matrimonio con uno de sus miembros. No se opusó, y hasta renunció al amor de su vida. Deseaba por lo menos darles gusto a sus padres. Y pronto lo lamentaría, pues como era de esperarse, un matrimonio sin amor no llega a florecer.

La vida de Jun se convirtió en un infierno. Odiaba al hombre con el que se había casado, pues era un mujeriego y un tirano. Ren le propuso ayudarle a escapar, a renunciar a su matrimonio. Él la esperaría en Japón y le daría asilo y protección. La huída de Jun fue un éxito, hasta que su esposo se enteró de su ausencia y la buscó como un loco. La encontró. Y cuando ella lo vió esperándola en el aereopuerto, trató de escapar en su auto, donde la velocidad y un mal movimiento le hicieron perder el control. No sobrevivió al accidente. Fue un golpe terrible para Ren.

En y Ran no parecieron sufrir la muerte de su hija, sino la deshonra de sus actos. Se avergonzaban de lo que había tratado de hacer. No merecía ni cariño ni respeto. No lloraron su muerte. En lugar de eso, se empeñaron en pretender que no era más un miembro de esa familia. No volvieron a mencionarla. Ren no había podido perdonarles eso y se convirtió en la gota que había derramado el vaso. Él no deseaba vivir más junto a sus padres, no quería vivir más bajo sus reglas. Y hasta ahora lo había cumplido.

Lo ocurrido esa mañana era algo inesperado. A pesar de las circunstancias, Ren no iba a obedecer a las exigencias de su padre. No iba a cometer el mismo error que su hermana. Él iba a ser dueño de su propio destino.

**0/0/0/0/0**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King. Hacía ya algunos meses que deseaba comenzar a publicarlo, pero mis oblicaciones no me lo permitían. Ahora es una realidad.

Espero que les guste el fic. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a ire yamichii, a quien considero la reina del RenxTamao y que es una gran inspiración.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Cuestión de honor

**Capítulo 2.- Cuestión de honor**

El insistente ruido del despertador interrumpió su sueño. De inmediato, Tamao estiró su brazo para darle alcance y hacerlo callar. No deseaba que el pequeño que dormía a su lado abriera sus ojos aún. Cuando comprobó que él todavía soñaba plácidamente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó con su arreglo personal. Una vez que hubo terminado, cubrió al niño con un cálido sueter, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Luego le echó una frazada encima y lo levantó en brazos.

-Quédate conmigo hoy, tía Tamao.- dijo el pequeño, sin haber despertado del todo.

-No puedo, Hana. Sabes que debo ir al trabajo.

Hana no respondió. A los pocos segundos se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Tamao agradeció internamente aquello. No deseaba una rabieta que probablemente concluiría en una sala de hospital. Últimamente era más difícil convencer a su sobrino de lo necesarias que eran sus salidas al trabajo. Aún era demasiado pequeño para comprender algunas cosas.

Salieron del departamento. Tamao caminó hasta la puerta contigua y tocó el timbre. Alguien acudió a su llamado a los pocos instantes.

-Buen día, joven Horo.- saludó ella al ver aquel familiar rostro que le recibía.

-Buen día, Tamao. Mi hermana esta tomando una ducha, pero yo puedo recibir a Hana.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

Horo tomó al niño en sus brazos, intentando no despertarlo. Lo depositó en un pequeño sofá del recibidor y lo cubrió con una manta antes de volver con Tamao.

-¿Hoy también trabajarás doble turno?- cuestionó el muchacho mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-Sí, por ahora es la única manera de sobrellevar los gastos.

-No deberías cargar con esto sola.

-No hay remedio. Hana solo me tiene a mí.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Tamao.

La chica se ruborizó y no fue capaz de hablar por algunos instantes. Tocar ese tema con Horo le incomodaba demasiado.

-Creí...que ya no ibamos a mencionarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me digas que sí.

-Es muy amable...pero...sabe que no le correspondo.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero...-

-No seas impertinente, hermano.- interrumpió Pilika, acercándose hasta ellos. -Lo lamento, Tamao.

-No te preocupes, Pilika.

Horo entró al departamento sintiéndose frustrado. Su hermana lo miró con desaprobación antes de suspirar.

-Perdónalo por ser demasiado insistente.

-Es un hombre muy amable, pero...-

-Sabes que no necesito tus explicaciones, Tamao. El hecho de que seamos amigas no significa que debas aceptarlo.

-Ustedes han sido muy generosos con Hana y conmigo.

-¡No exageres! Cualquiera te hubiese ayudado en la situación en la que estabas.

-No, no es así. Nunca voy a tener la manera de pagarte todo lo que hacen por nosotros.

-No te preocupes, sabes a la perfección que me encanta cuidar a Hana.

-Aún así, debe ser terrible cuando tiene alguna de sus crisis.

-Hemos aprendido a manejarlo. Horo siempre es de gran ayuda en esos momentos.

-Solo espero que hoy no sea uno de esos días.

-Vete tranquila. Hana va a estar bien. Así que apresúrate o llegarás tarde.

Tamao miró su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba algunos minutos de retraso. Se despidió de Pilika apresuradamente y echó a andar rumbo al pequeño restaurant donde trabajaba como mesera. Era un empleo desgastante, pero le proporcionaba lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de su sobrino.

La vida no había sido fácil para ella. Había quedado huérfana desde muy pequeña y fue víctima de maltratos antes de ser adoptada por los Asakura. Aquellos habían sido tiempos felices. Había llegado a querer mucho a uno de los hijos de esa familia. Yoh había sido como un verdadero hermano para Tamao.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Yoh fue nombrado líder y heredero de los Asakura. Su hermano gemelo, Hao, no se había mostrado muy complacido. Muy pronto, Yoh demostró haber sido la mejor elección y todo prosperó para la familia. Luego, contrajo matrimonio con su prometida de la infancia y al paso de algunos meses, llegó Hana.

El pequeño se había convertido en la adoración de sus padres y de la misma Tamao, aunque sus condiciones de salud lo habían vuelto un tanto sobreprotegido y exigente. A pesar de aquello, todo parecía ir bien...hasta que la pesadilla apareció. Yoh y Anna debían hacer un breve viaje. Algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados debido a las obligaciones de él. Tamao se había ofrecido a cuidar del niño, y poco tiempo después, recibieron la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Hana.

Hao quedó como heredero después del trágico suceso, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a cuidar del hijo de su difunto hermano, por lo que le ordenó a Tamao que se largara con el pequeño. Los dejó en la calle. Sin hogar y sin dinero, pero ella estaba dispuesta a velar por el niño y procurar que nada le hiciera falta. Sufrieron carencias antes de conocer a Horo y a Pilika, quienes les ofrecieron ayuda y un techo donde pasar la noche hasta que Tamao pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación por sí misma.

Surgió entre ellos una sólida amistad, aunque ya no era un secreto que Horo estaba enamorado de Tamao, y en varias ocasiones le había hablado acerca de sus sentimientos, pero ella no podía corresponderle...porque en su vida no había espacio para nadie más. Su mundo se limitaba a Hana. Era lo único valioso que le quedaba y por él haría cualquier cosa.

La joven apenas pudo llegar a tiempo al restaurant. Se alistó de inmediato y comenzó a atender algunas mesas. Le sorprendió encontrar una de ellas vacía, ya que ese cliente en particular solía asistir todos los días y siempre estaba ahí desde muy temprano. A Tamao le parecía un hombre demasiado reservado y misterioso...y eso le cautivaba. En más de una ocasión, la chica había tenido que admtir que le parecía bastante atractivo, pero su trato nunca había ido más allá de los servicios que ella le proporcionaba como empleada del restaurant.

Tamao decidió concentrarse en sus labores y dejar de pensar en la ausencia de ese hombre, aunque de tanto en tanto su atención se dirigía a esa mesa en el rincón que ya debía haber sido ocupada, y cada vez que eso ocurría ella se reprendía internamente por las contínuas distracciones. Se daba cuenta de que ese extraño tenía más importancia de lo que se imaginaba.

Ya había transcurrido gran parte de la mañana. Tamao había perdido toda esperanza de ver llegar a ese cliente frecuente. Regresaba de la cocina despúes de haber dejado algunos platos, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta. Sin saber del todo el motivo, la joven sintió alivio por su llegada. Había llegado a creer que la ausencia se debía a algun problema o enfermedad. Se alegró de que no fuera así.

Ella se acercó a él con su usual sonrisa amable.

-Buen día, señor. ¿Desea ordenar lo de siempre?

-Sí, lo de siempre.- respondió Ren de forma automática. Su mente vagaba lejos de su cuerpo.

El joven Tao ocupó la mesa del rincón, la que siempre estaba disponible para él. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el asiento y sacó parte de su frustración en un suspiro. No sabía que pensar acerca de la petición de su padre. Le parecía algo descabellado. No estaba dispuesto a acceder a ello. Aunque dudaba sobre el proceder de su padre. En Tao no era de los que pedían opiniones, las cosas se hacían a su manera. Punto. Parecía que, después de todo, los años y la enfermedad si lo habían ablandado. Ren no sabía si era una buena idea presentarse ante él para darle su negativa y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Los pensamientos de Ren se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tamao llegó con sus alimentos.

-Aquí tiene su orden, señor. Espero que la disfrute.

Ren agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Con la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se tomaba esa molestia. Odiaba a la gente que le trataba con condescendencia o falsa simpatía. Odiaba las apariencias. Pero esa chica no se lo parecía en lo absoluto. Aunque podía llegar a ser un poco torpe, era alegre y siempre conservaba esa amable sonrisa. Le recordaba vagamente a su madre. En casi tres años, el joven Tao le había permitido solo a ella atenderle. Era un motivo más por el que todos los días regresaba a ese sitio.

Una vez que Ren hubo terminado sus alimentos, Tamao retiraba los platos y los colocaba sobre una bandeja. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho pudo notar un curioso detalle.

-¿Un obsequio?- preguntó Ren, provocando algo de confusión en la chica, ya que en ningún momento se habían dirigido la palabra para algo más. -Preguntaba si eso en tu mano es un obsequio.

Sobre el dedo anular derecho de Tamao, descansaba una sortija de plástico con un enorme diamante de caramelo. Ella lo miró y luego le sonrió al muchacho.

-¡Oh, si! Es un regalo muy especial.

-Debe serlo. No cualquier mujer portaría algo así como si se tratara de joyería fina.

-Le hice una promesa a un chico, y él...me obsequió esto para sellar esa promesa.

-Nada es más importante que cumplir una promesa, tanto a los vivos como a aquellos que ya no están aquí. Es una cuestión de honor.

Tamao asintió sin saber que otra cosa decir. Para ser su primera conversación le parecía un tanto extraña. Entonces, Ren se levantó de su asiento y depositó algo de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó. La joven correspondió al gesto y luego lo miró mientras se alejaba.

Ren subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a su oficina. Pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a aquella chica, y pensó en la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Hablaría con su padre y le haría saber que a partir de ese momento, tomaría sus propias decisiones.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

El joven Tao no pudo disimular su molestia cuando vio a su padre esperando en su oficina. En se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de las visitas, aguardando a la llegada de su hijo.

-¿Qué te ha traído a mi oficina, padre?

-Sabes que necesito hablar contigo, Ren. Sé que tu madre ya lo hizo, pero...-

-No van a cambiar lo que pienso al respecto. Y si no tienes algo más que decir, me gustaría estar solo.

-¡Por favor, Ren! Escucha solo un momento.

-¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

-Sé que no te dejo en una situación muy cómoda, pero ya estás enterado de mi...condición. Y tú eres mi heredero, te corresponde tomar el control de este imperio. Sin embargo, sabes que el Consejo...-

-Conozco muy bien las exigencias estúpidas del Consejo, y por mí, tanto ellos como tu herencia pueden irse al infierno.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No es solo por ti!

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Estoy harto de que siempre se deba hacer todo según tus caprichos. ¡Yo no soy Jun!

-¡Es justo por ella que debemos hacer esto!

-Mi hermana está muerta y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.

-Te equivocas, aún hay algo.

-Dudo que sea mejor que haberla ayudado en vida, impidiéndo un matrimonio que ella no deseaba.

-Si tu no aceptas un matrimonio, el Consejo elegirá a otro heredero. Quien sea que se encuentre cerca de la línea directa de los Tao.

-No me interesa la herencia, ya te lo dije.

-El pariente más cercano que puede ocupar tu lugar como heredero es...Lee Bruce Long.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mandíbula de Ren se contrajo con fuerza y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Miró a su padre, pidiéndole, sin palabras, una explicación.

-Lee era el marido de tu hermana, y por lo tanto, lo consideran un hijo más de esta familia. Además, el haber enviudado le ha conseguido más adeptos de los que imaginas.

-Ese hombre en un maldito bastardo. Deberían saberlo los idiotas del Consejo.

-Ellos creen que fue la víctima de las circunstancias. Ni siquieran se atreven a mencionar el nombre de tu hermana.

-Ella solo quería huir de ese malnacido.

-Lo sé, Ren. Me di cuenta muy tarde de quien era ese sujeto, de todo lo que la pobre Jun debió sufrir...-

Un nudo en la garganta de En le impidió continuar hablando. Algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y, aunque Ren estaba furioso, no podía evitar sentirse confundido ante el llanto de su padre. Jamás lo había visto expresar un sentimiento. El mayor de los Tao se tranquilizó un poco antes de atreverse a ver a los ojos a su hijo.

-Lee quiere el poder, lo quizo desde que se casó con tu hermana. Si tu no tomas una decisión, será suyo.

Ren caminó en círculos durante un momento. Se encontraba en un dilema. Quería hacer su propio destino pero también deseaba justicia. Él había podido seguir con su vida después de la muerte de Jun, sin embargo, desde lo más profundo de su interior, sabía que le debía algo. No había podido protegerla, pero tal vez, podía hacer algo más al respecto. Finalmente, Ren Tao tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo, si quieres una boda, la tendrás...pero a mi manera.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Disculpen la demora. Tuve unos pequeños problemas de salud que tuve que atender primero. Agradezco a todo el que se haya tomado la molestia de leer, y a: Miss Pringles (Gracias por seguirme por acá también, linda. Espero que te guste el fic), yurika12again, Ironica, violeem y a always mssb por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
